


The Hardest Test

by SleepySheep80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, One Shot, Short One Shot, Voltron, suicide mentioned, unhealthy thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySheep80/pseuds/SleepySheep80
Summary: Life is a game, and Lance wants to finish it with as high a score as possible.





	The Hardest Test

**I’m not suicidal.**

Some people would probably argue, but it’s not like I go around trying to end my life. I just don’t fear death. In fact I welcome it and look forward to it. Life is a load of bull shit and our only purpose in life is to procreate and die. I don’t have any strong emotions towards sex but death…death is exciting. It’s the one mystery in life we’ll never know. People are scared by what they don’t know, but what I don’t know excites me, because it gives so many opportunities. When thinking of death most people think of the worse possibility but what about all the good stuff? What if we die and we all get to join a whole new world with whole new rules and abilities. What if I get to manipulate water? Or maybe I could be a cool warrior who fights monsters.

Life is boring. The afterlife could be so much fun. So when death comes for me, I’ll greet him with a warm smile and thank him for his services. Life is boring. I view it as a game to make things interesting. If there is an afterlife and if someone is ruling it, then we are here for a reason. What other reason than as a test? It makes sense, the more you succeed at life the better afterlife you have when you’re finished. So that brings up the question: How do you succeed at life? I think this can be answered by simply being happy and doing the best you can for the people around you. So my whole life I put on a smile and helped anyone however I could. When I got stressed or angry or scared all I had to do was tell myself it was all part of the test and that I couldn’t afford to lose marks here.

So I was happy, patiently awaiting my death. I often daydreamed of death; about, in an ideal situation, how I would want to die? I came upon the answer after many years of thought: I want to go out helping someone as painlessly as possible. That’s what would probably get me the most points. I could die saving someone from a fire. Or maybe I could get mugged and give some poor desperate person some extra cash. Hopefully I’ll die creatively, like no one’s died before. I also heard drowning is fun. Apparently it’s completely painless and in fact feels surreal and relaxing. I don’t want to die of old age, that’s boring. Suicide is probably the worst way to die. I wouldn’t be surprised if points were subtracted for not completing the test. I’m not suicidal.

When I went to space in a giant blue cat and joined the space army I thought, _this is perfect! I’ll totally die! I could die in a war with aliens! How much more unique can you get? I’ll spend my days saving people until one day it costs me my life! Absolutely perfect!_ I couldn’t ask for better circumstances really. And as I got to bond with my team and help them as much as possible, I knew that I would happily die for any one of them. Many opportunities to die arrived, like when I saved Coran from the bomb, but I didn’t die from any of them. That’s okay; it means I can help more people which will give me more points at the end.

I woke up today smiling; I stretched my arms above my head. Maybe today would be the day? I walked out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. When I arrived I saw Hunk cooking something, “Hey do you want some help buddy?”

“Yeah that’d be great thanks Lance.”

So I helped Hunk chop space vegetables and set the table for the crew. Everyone eventually came in and we ate. I tried to make small talk with everyone at the table. Asking how they slept, how they thought the food was, showing my care and attention to all of them. And if no one bothered to ask how I was feeling I didn’t mention it, because that would lose me points.

After breakfast Allura told us to meet in the control room. She told us we had a mission, which I perked up at. We had to go aboard a Galra ship to collect information. After a plan was made we all suited up and went to our lions.

I smiled up at blue, “Hello beautiful, how is my lovely lion doing?” She purred in response and lowered her head to let me in. Once in the cockpit I turned on the com to hear my teammates.

“Okay everyone, let’s go!” I heard Shiro command moments later.

We all flew underneath the ship, carefully avoiding sensors. We were all to board the ship in different places and each take out a control system and connect a hacker bot, that pidge made, to them. I was a little anxious about splitting up but I mean what’s the worst that could happen, I die? So I boarded the ship, leaving blue behind, and snuck past patrols to make my way to the control room.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all it took for me to be reduced to a crumpled, bleeding, pile of flesh on the ground. Of course the control room that I was told to take out was being monitored by five generals. They were there trying to solve a strategic issue when I all but burst through the door, expecting to have to deal with one or two Galran soldiers. I managed to take down two of them before I got one too many holes in my body and collapsed to the floor.

Now here I am, chilling in my own warm and quite frankly sticky blood. I’m still breathing though so I have to continue my mission before I finish the test. I reached into my suit and pulled out the hacking device, crawling my way over to the computer station, no doubt getting my blood everywhere. _I pity the person who has to clean that up._ I did manage to get the bot attached and flopped down onto the ground with a celebratory groan. _Okay, okay good, just got to…_ I clicked on my coms, “Bot in place, also there are three Galran generals running amok so watch your back guys.” I warned my team before shutting off the coms again.

I could hear my breathing getting quicker as I had to focus on forcing air in and out of my lungs. I felt wet and cold, I had no idea bleeding to death was so unpleasant. But this was okay. This was a good death, if I could I’d make it less painful but suffering probably gives me more points so maybe I should be glad. I looked down at my reflection in my blood. I didn’t know I could lose this much blood and still stay conscious. I smiled, feeling my breath slowing down. I hope the team can find a new blue paladin. Maybe they’ll throw me a funeral; I hope I can have some nice blue flowers. I could finally feel my last breath leaving me. I looked at the ceiling and smiled one last time, “Thank you for your services.”

**I want to die.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little death fic. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. Even if you want to tell me how much you hated this. Please enjoy.


End file.
